


Food

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [22]
Category: Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doting senior Kitayama orders pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food

Kitayama paused before answering “Large, please.”

“Very well sir. That will be 1 large house specialty pizza deluxe with added cheese and mushrooms. Is there anything else?”

Kitayama thought of his lover’s gaunt sharp features and how he looked when Kitayama convinced the agency get off his back about his weight. With the added pounds, Yasui’s cheeks filled out and his jawline softened giving him the look of a baby angel. Kitayama thought of his tired lover now napping in their shared bed and how he had been stress starving recently.

“Actually, add in a bottle of soda, an order of wings and garlic bread as well please.”


End file.
